


Pretty Boy

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: 'Drabble Challenge: 1-150' [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: For the prompt: “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sohama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sohama/gifts).



Stiles stretches his back, feels something pop, and grins. He’s sated, for the moment. He is comfortable on Ennis’ bed, a place he knows he should stay away from, that he shouldn't keep coming back to. When he stretches again he feels the ache lower, the pleasant burn in his ass, and he doesn’t think he’s going to be leaving anytime soon.

“Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy,” Stiles says with a yawn, rolling over, so he can starfish over Ennis’ chest. The Alpha doesn’t protest—in fact, he does nothing more than give Stiles a soft, sweet smile and pull him even further on top of him.

“It’s a good thing you’re smarter than most of them, huh?” Ennis says, his voice a low rumble that Stiles could fall asleep to, wants to fall asleep to.

Stiles makes a noise of agreement and nuzzles into Ennis’ chest. The hair there is blonde and it tickles pleasantly at Stiles’ nose. Ennis’ body is thick, hard muscle—a complete contrast to Stiles’ own body. Ennis is taller, too, and he swims in Ennis’ t-shirts every time Stiles steals them. He feels small when he’s with Ennis, safe, and he loves it.

“What are you thinking about, pretty boy?” the question is accompanied by a squeeze to his ass and Stiles laughs into his chest.

“Just how great of a pillow you make,” Stiles answers, knows it safer than what he could have said, that they aren’t ready—and maybe won’t be, ever—to put a name to what they have. They both know there is something more than just sex, or there  _ could _ be, if they put a name to it.

But neither of them are in a rush to define what they are or what they have with each other. Because what they have is  _ fun _ . It is safe, and comfortable, and fun. They aren’t going to do anything to risk that, not yet anyway, and they’re both fine with where things stand between them.

“So, pretty boy,” Ennis begins, slipping a finger down to where Stiles is till loose and open, “You ready to go again?”

**Author's Note:**

> same prompt, very different fic
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
